


Фаноны по Bleach

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: Bleach
Genre: Fanon, Headcanon, M/M, Nonfiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22653502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Relationships: Ishida Uryuu/Kira Izuru, Kira Izuru/Kuchiki Byakuya





	1. Chapter 1

Так вот, какой фик бы мне хотелось.  
Киру послали в мир людей, потому что он своей покоцанной тушкой портит эстетику Готея. Нуачо, видно же, что на Киру всем плевать, так что вполне могли сплавить его с глаз долой как напоминание о прошлых неудачах. Потому Кира теперь одинокий и подавленный шастает по паркам и тёмным улицам, одинокий и в чёрном, как Бэтмен, и нагоняет жути своей дырой в грудине.  
И в один прекрасный вечер он спасает человека от какого-то чудовища и встречается с Исидой, который тоже хотел спасать этого человека, но опоздал.  
Наступает неловкий момент, потому что они толком не знакомы и вообще только что была война и я хотя не знаю, какие там сейчас отношения у квинси и шинигами, но всё равно момент наверное неловкий. И тут Исида Соколиный глаз заметил, что у Киры вместо половины тела огроменная дырища такая.  
Ну Кира каквсигда: "да я живой мертвец, блаблабла", и тут вотэтоповорот, Исида предлагает попробовать его пофиксить. Квинси же умеют типа собирать там эти духовные атомы или что там, а Исида пошёл дальше, и не только собирать, а и делать из них что-то учится, потому что все разрушения и ужасы войны на него оставили глубокое впечатление и он хочет не только разрушать, но и созидать. А это будет хорошая возможность потестить навык, который он недавно изобрёл, какую-нибудь там трансформацию духовных атомов. Кира, конечно, не верит, что получится его вернуть в нормальное состояние, но попробовать можно.  
И вот в договорённое время Кира приходит к Исиде домой (он же один жил, так?), Исида его укладывает на кушетку (гыгы) и обследует (гыгыгы, проникновение пальцами в дыру), и приходит к выводу, что пожалуй может попробовать нарастить там новый слой мясца вместо этих дурацких штырей, только это будет больно. Но Киру не волнует, что больно, он говорит сразу приступать.  
Исида так и делает, и его очень впечатляет, что у Киры даже ни один мускул не дрогнул. Но естественно, сразу всё дыру Исида заделать не может, у него не хватает на это сил. Он хотел было сказать Кире, что придётся в следующий раз повторить, но Кира, весь бледный и в поту (однако всё ещё мужественно не пискнув), вырубается прямо на кушетке Исиды. Приходится накрыть его одеялком и дрожащими руками делать себе чай, кто же знал, что это так нервно.  
В следующий раз опять процесс повторяется, с той разницей, что Кира не вырубается, а просто встать не может, так что Исида сидит рядом и посильно развлекает. Потом приходится ещё сколько-то раз повторять процедуру, так что Исида уже начинает потихоньку восхищаться выдержкой Киры и чувствовать себя виноватым, что переоценил свои скиллы и не может сразу его вылечить и наоборот заставил человека (ну почти человека) страдать, и зря подал надежду, и какой же он тогда хреновый будущий врач, ну в общем загрузился по полной.  
И после очередного раза он не выдерживает и извиняется, а Кира говорит, что извиняться тут не за что, Исида вообще чуть ли не первый человек, которому на него не плевать, ведь Кира же видит, каких сил Исиде стоит этот процесс.  
После такого задушевного разговора Исида решает, что в следующий раз обязательно надо закончить. И он слишком напрягается, у него идёт кровь носом и он валится в обморок. Почему у меня все валятся в обморок? Потому что это мой кинк. А потом приходит в себя потихоньку, ощущает, что лежит на кушетке и кто-то его гладит по голове. И кто бы вы думали, а? Кира, конечно!  
Вот тут Исида понимает, что его отношение к Кире уже вышло за рамки профессионального интереса.  
Лёд тронулся, в общем.


	2. Фанон Кира/Бьякуя

Всё начиналось с чтений хайку. Кира читает свои, раз уж он известный сочинитель хайку, а Бьякуя сначала классику, чтобы типа помочь Кире оттачивать мастерство, а потом раздухарится и в пылу поэтического угара свою прочитает, и тут Кира такой: "Что-то это на классику не похоже, однако почему-то так за душу трогает", и у Бьякуи бровь дёргается, как высшее выражение эмоциoнального потрясения - это же надо, Кира почувствовал разницу между чужими и его стихами!

Какая у них может быть романтика - ну они на кладбище вместе ходят к родителям Киры. и Бьякуя втихаря наблюдает за тренировками Киры, как тот пытается вырастить наконец банкай, чтобы быть на одном уровне с Бьякуей. и Бьякуя гордится, что Кира такой упорный. а уж как романтично, когда Кира раскопал в архивах семьи Кучики какое-то древнее кидо, которое, казалось, было уже утеряно, и воссоздал его, потому что это же наследие семьи Бьякуи~

Когда Бьякуя и Кира по делам остаются в мире смертных, они для экономии снимают один номер в гостинице, традиционной такой японской, чтобы не шугаться незнакомых современных штуковин в комнатах. И работники гостиницы им всегда кладут два футона, как положено. И спать они ложатся каждый на свой футон, как положено, они же по делам там, не время для всяких развлечений. Но утром почему-то просыпаются на одном футоне! Вот мистика~

А когда Бьякуя сказал Кире не называть его капитаном, у Киры чуть сердечный приступ не случился, как так, просто Кучики-сан говорить, это же слишком интимно, божежмой! Но потом, через какое-то приличествующее ситуации время, Кира сам назвал Бьякую прямо по имени (но конечно, добавил -сан). И да, от этого у него тоже чуть седечный приступ не случился. Да и Бьякуя проникся :lol:  
А между тем слуги в поместье Кучики уже называют Киру "молодым господином", как бы намекая, что его уже давно считают там за своего.

Анон, упомянувший преферанс, опять мне подал идею. Представляете, что бы было, если бы они у людей научились в покер играть? Кира вечно рыцарь печального образа, Бьякуя прекрасен и непоколебим как греческая статуя, да это же идеальный покерфейс против идеального покерфейса! Другие шинигами смотрят на их игру и думают, что им никогда не достичь такого уровня. Какая битва умов ни на жизнь, а на смерть! Они и не подозревают, что на самом деле Кира и Бьякуя просто вот так вот флиртуют.

можно на полях рисовать сердечки, можно укрывать пледом капитана, уснувшего на столе, можно просто внутренне фапать на высоты каллиграфии, можно встать сзади и сопеть в загривок, указывая на ошибки  
да, тысячу раз да, так всё и было, буду считать это каноном! :D а ещё можно соревноваться в том, кто знает больше редкоупотребляемых иероглифов, и доходит до того, что их отчёты вообще становятся нечитабельны для любого другого человека со стороны ХDD

а Кира ругает его приличными словами и пытается лечить, как умеет  
а ведь лечить он отлично умеет! прямо так и вижу, что Бьякуя получил какое-то ранение, но в 4.отряд не пойдёт, потому что не пристало крутому капитану из за такой мелкой царапины туда ходить и вообще он слишком пафосный для такого. так что приходится Кире его лечить, и Кира такой с унылым лицом это делает, и типа совершенно случайно рассказывает, какие ужасные штуки могли бы случится, если бы в рану попала инфекция или яд, и он это всё так красочно расписывает и всё таким клиническим тоном, что Бьякуя уже тысячу раз успел пожалеть, что сразу к нормальному медику не пошёл и обещает в следующий раз не рисковать.

но похвалы вслух от него можно ждать сорок лет  
ну, тут не обязательно прямо словами говорить, Кира умный, он поймёт. Скажем, если Бьякуя даст ему лишний выходной или премию или там эксклюзивный набор каллиграфических кисточек, которые опять Бьякуе втюхали в подарок, а у него дома их и так полно. Я прямо могу себе представить это:  
\- Лейтенант Кира, в последнее время вы много работали, возьмите выходной.  
*внутренний голос Киры: ааа, капитан говорит, мне нужен выходной, наверное я где-то в работе допустил ошибку, что теперь делать, паника, гроб гроб смерть*  
\- Капитан, я ничего особенного не делал, разве мне полагается выходной?  
\- Лейтенант, вы что, напрашиваетесь на комплимент?  
*внутренний голос Киры: ну всё, допрыгался, сейчас он Сенбонзакуру вытащит, читай предсмертную хайку*  
\- Никак нет, капитан!  
\- Отлично, потому что я не люблю озвучивать очевидное, а результаты вашей работы в отряде видны любому.  
*внутренний голос Киры: абонент недоступен, ушёл в себя думать, что это было*  
И так сорок лет!


End file.
